Cambio de planes
by Astana
Summary: Gracias a una visita el niño que vivió cambia su manera de pensar y actuar. Dejara de ser una marioneta y aceptara su destino.
1. Prologo

Era una noche fría en el adorable pueblo de Privet Drive, específicamente en el número 4 de la localidad. En una alacena debajo de las escaleras se encontraba un joven de diez años, ojos verdes, pelo azabache y una peculiar cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo el cual se encontraba completamente dormido sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que una luz completamente dorada se llegaba a filtrar a través de las rendijas de su puerta y que esta rechinaba al intentar ser abierta en donde se podía apreciar a un joven de 18 años con ojos esmeralda que lo observaba atentamente con una mirada analítica.

-Harry - susurro.

-Harry - volvió a llamar.

Harry empezó a despertar al oír su nombre en esa voz que se le hacía muy conocida, parpadeo un poco para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y vislumbro unos ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto un poco temeroso al observar una mirada tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente a la suya.

-Soy tu yo del futuro – respondió - de ocho años en el futuro para ser más exactos. El motivo por el que estoy aquí es para cambiar mi pasado, tu presente y futuro. Sé que en estos momentos no me crees, pero mis memorias pasaran a ti, todo lo que se y lo que hice, sé que usaras muy bien esta información- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza azoto a Harry, provocando que poco a poco fuera quedándose dormido y lo último que escucho fue...

-Cuidado con los Weasley y Dumbledore - y cayó en un profundo sueño.


	2. Empezando a planear

**Capítulo 1 EMPEZANDO A PLANEAR**

-Imposible –susurro un joven de ojos verdes recién levantado, el cual se encontraba admirando el techo de su pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras – aunque bueno si tiene que ver conmigo nada es imposible –y una sonrisa adorno su rostro por dicho pensamiento.

De acuerdo, ahora que tengo ordenados mis recuerdos tengo que planear que es lo que voy a hacer; en primer lugar tengo que ir a Gringotts a tomar dinero y recuperar mi llave que tiene Dumbledore, ir a San Mungo para que me quiten los supresores y arreglen el problema con mi desnutrición, visitar el Callejón Diagon por libros, ingredientes, unos nuevos lentes, un baúl y la ropa tendrá que esperar a que recupere el peso y estatura que debería tener. Pensó Harry terminando de vestirse y preparándose para aparecerse en Gringotts.

Harry se apareció en la entrada de Gringotts con una capucha la cual le tapaba perfectamente la cicatriz por la cual era muy famoso en ese mundo y se dirigió al interior del banco.

-Buenas días me gustaría hablar con el director, por favor –el duende volteo a verlo con expresión sorprendida y sospechosa.

-Quien lo busca –pregunto suspicazmente.

-Harry Potter –respondió el moreno quitándose la capucha. El duende se sorprendió aunque intento ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo y su mirada se dirigió a su cicatriz manteniéndola ahí por varios segundos.

-Permítame un momento –Y desapareció por unos minutos en los cuales Harry fue capaz de apreciar que los magos y duendes no le quitaban la mirada de encima, momentos después llego el duende llevándose a un Harry completamente incómodo hacia la oficina de su superior.

Puede que ya no me sonroje como lo hubiera hecho en estos casos pero sigue siendo realmente incómodo y molesto que me observen de esa manera. Pensaba mortalmente serio Harry.

Se pararon enfrente de una puerta majestuosa tallada en oro puro, en la cual el duende toco suavemente.

-Adelante –Harry entro un poco nervioso, no sabía lo que encontraría en ese lugar, puede que tuviera memorias del futuro pero su yo de 18 años nunca se preocupó de ir a investigar a Gringotts, por lo cual se detuvo unos momentos para poder respirar y sacar el valor muy característico de la casa Gryffindor.

-Buenos días, soy Harry Potter y me gustaría retirar dinero de mi bóveda, tengo entendido que para poder hacer esto necesito mi llave, pero en estos momentos no se quien la pueda tener ya que he sido criado por la familia muggle de mi madre.

-Entiendo señor Potter, para que pueda obtener acceso a su bóveda es necesario una prueba de sangre para confirmar que sea realmente quien dice ser –Dijo el duende proporcionándole una pequeña navaja.

Harry la tomo y haciendo un pequeño corte en su dedo pulgar procedió a dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre en una copa que el duende le había proporcionado.

-Con eso es suficiente señor Potter -Harry retiro su dedo cubriéndolo con un pañuelo.

-Gracias señor….

-Mongok –respondió el duende con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mongok mojo la punta de una pluma y la puso sobre un pergamino en donde la pluma empezó a escribir el árbol genealógico de la familia Potter, para escribir a continuación sus posesiones.

-Ok señor Potter, efectivamente usted es quien dice ser por lo cual le hago entrega del anillo de su familia, más el anillo de la casa Gryffindor por parte de padre y la casa Peverell por parte de madre; pero no será señor de sus casas hasta que sea mayor de edad.

-Entiendo pero ¿de parte de Madre?, se supone que mi madre venia de una familia muggle.

-No señor Potter, su madre proviene de una línea squib de la casa Peverell.

-Oh, de acuerdo, entonces me permitiría entrar a mi bóveda familiar por favor.

-Eso no sería posible señor Potter, sus padres cuando me entregaron su testamento dejaron claro que usted no podría acceder a su bóveda hasta que fuera mayor de edad, viniera acompañado de su padrino o en su defecto este le dé su emancipación, pero su padrino es Sirius Black y se encuentra encarcelado en Azkaban.

-¿Testamento? ¿Padrino? ¿Azkaban? –pregunto Harry sonando confuso. Nunca supo que sus padres habían dejado un testamento, dicho pensamiento lo puso furioso, era posible que en ese testamento estuviera dicho que su padrino no era el guardián secreto y podía culpar a Dumbledore por ocultar información y evitar el encarcelamiento de su padrino.

-Si señor Potter, vera, sus padres dejaron teóricamente dos testamentos uno es el que se lee en el Ministerio y otro es el que nos entregan a nosotros, son casi iguales, pero en el de nosotros se agrega la cuestión económica. Su padrino está acusado por traición hacia sus padres y por participar voluntariamente en el grupo llamado Mortifagos liderados por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Azkaban es la prisión donde son llevados los criminales

-De acuerdo, gracias por la información, ¿me podría proporcionar el testamento de mis padres?

-Claro señor Potter, pero, ¿No le informaron de la voluntad de sus padres?

-No señor, ¿Quién debía hacerlo?

-Albus Dumbledore, ya que en el momento que apresaron a su padrino pasó a ser su tutor, además Dumbledore pidió congelar el testamento, según él era para su seguridad.

-Pero como es eso posible, se supone que mi tía Petunia, la muggle que me ha estado cuidando es mi tutora, ¿esa es la razón por la que él tiene mi llave? Y ¿cómo está eso de que congelo el testamento? Yo voy a poder leerlo.

-Entonces Dumbledore no actuó de forma legal y si, esa es la razón por la que él la tiene y al parecer solo actúa como su tutor en lo que le conviene; con respecto al testamento, en Gringotts no es posible congelarlos, ya que para poder acceder a ellos tiene que pedirlo un heredero y el banco se encarga de monitorear que se cumpla al pie de la letra.

-Al parecer –dijo Harry con resentimiento –Entonces sería posible que me diera el testamento por favor.

-Claro, aquí tiene señor Potter- dijo teniéndole unos pergaminos desgastados por el tiempo.

_Testamento de James y Lily Potter._

_Hoy 17 de enero de 1981 en el Valle de Godric damos testimonio de nuestra última voluntad._

_A nuestro gran amigo Remus John Lupin le dejamos la cantidad de 10 millones de galeones, una cabaña en el bosque de Bialoweieza y una casa en Norwich,_

_A nuestro hermoso hijo Harry James Potter le dejamos todo lo que resta de nuestro patrimonio esperando que sepa usarlo con responsabilidad y damos testimonio a que nuestro guardián secreto es Peter Pettigrew y como testigo tenemos al director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_La custodia de Harry James Potter pasara a ser de Sirius Black pero si por algún motivo él no se encuentra en condiciones pasara a ser temporalmente de Ráchele Brooks hasta que Sirius Black pueda este en óptimas condiciones para tomarla._

_Por ningún motivo la custodia de Harry James Potter podrá ser Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y de Petunia Dursley antes Evans y tiene estrictamente prohibido el convivir con ellos._

_Atentamente:_

_James Charlus Potter Black_

_Lilian Jane Evans Britt_

Harry Potter estaba en shock, en ese testamento no solo estaba el pase de salida de su padrino de Azkaban, si no, también la prueba de que Dumbledore estaba actuando contra la ley.

-Mongok ¿actuarias como testigo para denunciar a Dumbledore?

-Claro que sí señor Potter

-Perfecto –dijo Harry con una sonrisa –entonces me gustaría sacar un poco de dinero por favor, ¿hay alguna manera de que no ande con tanto efectivo?

Mongok sonrió esperanzado, ya podía apreciar la comisión que se iba a poder llevar –Claro que sí señor Potter, tenesmos un saco, de hecho parece una pequeña cartera, necesita una gota de su sangre para poder vincularla a su cuenta y que sea solamente usted el que pueda retirar efectivo, solamente con tocarla y pensar en la cantidad que desee, esta aparecerá en su mano, ya sean galeones o dinero muggle.

-Perfecto me la llevo

Mongok se retiró por unos pocos minutos y cuando regreso se le podía apreciar en sus manos una pequeña cartera de piel.

-Coloque una sola gota señor Potter

Al momento en que Harry dejo caer su sangre, una luz dorada rodeo la cartera haciendo sonreír a Mongok y a Harry.

-Muchas gracias por tus servicios Mongok, estaremos en contacto y me gustaría que una vez estuviera liberado mi padrino pudiéramos hacer algunos cuantos negocios.

-Claro señor Potter –respondió Mongok con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hasta luego.

Harry salió con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía que apresurarse a presentarse en el ministerio y apelar por la libertad de su padrino, pero si realmente quería que lo tomaran en cuenta como un sangre pura, tenía que ir a comprarse un nuevo guardarropa, esperaba que su recuperación no fuera tan tardada, su padrino no podía estar un día más en ese lugar.

Dumbledore que sorpresa te llevaras, realmente no sabes la que te espera. Este era el pensamiento del pequeño Harry James Potter que se preparaba para la visita al mejor hospital del mundo mágico y para la mayor compra de su vida.


	3. Preparativos

**Capítulo 2 Preparativos**

-Hola, Buenas tardes, soy Harry Potter y quisiera una consulta por favor –dijo Harry a una joven recepcionista en el famoso Hospital San Mungo.

-¿Harry Potter?- pregunto asombrada la joven de ojos almendrados.

-Si señorita, Harry Potter

-Sígame señor Potter- dijo levantándose y conduciéndolo hacia el último piso –En este piso están los doctores particulares de cada sangre pura –dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Solo nos atienden a nosotros? –pregunto en un tono confuso.

-No Señor Potter, ellos atienden a todo paciente que llegue al hospital pero tienen preferencia hacia los sangre pura con los que trabajan y están en el último piso para tener más privacidad.

-Perfecto –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Hemos llegado Señor Potter –dijo tocando una puerta con el emblema de la antigua casa Potter. –Doctor Anderson, consulta con el señor Potter.

-Adelante Melanie

-Buenas tardes señor Potter, soy el doctor de la familia Potter, Ernesto Anderson –dijo un señor de aproximadamente 60 años, cabello castaño con hebras blancas y porte humilde.

El consultorio era el típico de un Hospital, un blanco inmaculado coloreaba las paredes, adornadas por los títulos del doctor; un escritorio de madera nogal con una silla del mismo material; fotografías, papeles, un tintero y una pluma decoraban el escritorio.

-Buenas Tardes doctor Anderson y muchas gracias por la atención Melanie –dijo Harry sonriéndole a la ruborizada recepcionista.

-No hay porque señor Potter –dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno doctor, el motivo de mi visita es para un chequeo intensivo, me crie con muggles que no son muy agradables con respecto a la magia por lo que mi nutrición no es muy buena.

-Entiendo señor Potter, entonces permítame pasar mi varita sobre usted para saber cómo se encuentra.

-Claro, no hay problema –el doctor empezó a recitar hechizos pasando su varita por mi cuerpo y al parecer los tonos de los hechizos no le gustaban por su expresión.

-Así es señor Potter, su nutrición no fue la mejor y eso afecto su crecimiento, por lo que deberá beber una poción para la nutrición, otra para que su cuerpo soporte los cambios.

-¿Está muy mal mi nutrición?

-No señor Potter, su magia lo ayudo para que no fuera un daño irreparable, pero su cuerpo tiene que acoplarse a los nuevos nutrientes que recibirá, además que tenemos que aplicarle las vacunas mágicas.

-¿Cuánto tipo tardara mi recuperación? Y ¿no tiene algo para ayudarme con mi vista? –dijo Harry un poco temeroso.

-Hoy mismo terminamos con ella señor Potter, ya que en el momento que empezamos a aplicar el tratamiento no podemos detenerlo y cada poción debe ingerirse cada 15 minutos, usted tomara tres para la nutrición y dos para estabilizar su cuerpo, primero va a tomar una para estabilizar su cuerpo y pasados cinco minutos van las de nutrición, al tomar la última dosis de nutrientes cinco minutos después va la última de estabilización. Las dejamos actuar media hora y comenzamos con las 3 vacunas mágicas con 5 minutos entre cada una. Y con respecto a su vista hay una poción que la corrige pero deberá ingerirla diez minutos después de las vacunas ¿Esta listo?

-Si doctor, empecemos con esto.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Una hora y treinta minutos después ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-Listo señor Potter

-Muchas gracias doctor, ¿me ayudaría a testificar en contra de Dumbledore?

-¿Contra Dumbledore? ¿Por qué?

-Él fue el que me coloco con la familia muggle en contra del testamento de mis padres

-En ese caso, sería un placer ayudarlo señor Potter

-Muchas gracias, entonces me retiro – dijo Harry saliendo del consultorio con su nuevo 1.50 de estatura, su cuerpo sin cicatrices y unos resplandecientes ojos verdes libres de lentes.


	4. Preparativos parte 2

**Capítulo 3 Preparativos parte 2**

-Hola buenas tardes, me gustaría comprar un nuevo guardarropa por favor-dijo Harry enfrente del mostrador esperando a que la señora de ojos marrones se dignara a ponerle atención. –Disculpe – volvió a llamar, pasando su mano frente al rostro de la señora tratando de que lo viera.

-Perdona mi niño ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo con una sonrisa posando su mirada en el -¡Por Merlín! ¿Eres Harry Potter?

-Si soy yo, pero por favor no lo divulgue, me gustaría poder comprar mis útiles con tranquilidad y quisiera un guardarropa completo por favor.

-Es un placer servirle señor Potter, yo soy Madame Malking y sígame –Lo guio hacia la parte trasera de su tienda en donde lo subio a una tarima y le pidió que se desvistiera.

-Pero usted no me va a ver ¿verdad? –pregunto un MUY sonrojado Harry.

-No mi niño, tranquilo, dejare aquí este pergamino, pluma y cinta métrica para que mida y anote tus medidas, cuando termines búscame enfrente para que selecciones las telas y el tipo de ropa que quieres llevarte.

Minutos después cuando Harry por fin se encontraba en ropa interior la cinta cobro vida y comenzó a medirlo en lugares demasiado extraños, a Harry le recordó a la cinta que poseía el señor Olivanders varios minutos mas, salía completamente vestido y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su vendedora.

-Ya termino Madame. Me gustaría que usted eligiera las telas, tiene mejor gusto que yo, solo me gustaría que fueran, pantalones de vestir de distintos colores e igualmente los pantalones sport, camisas de distintos colores y estampados, 3 capaz de gala y 4 de uso diario por favor.

-Claro mi niño déjalo a mi criterio y muchas gracias por la confianza.

-No hay de que Madame y por favor llámeme Harry

-De acuerdo Harry y tu guardarropa estará listo dentro de 30 min.

-Muchas gracias, entonces regreso después –dijo Harry saliendo de la Tienda y dirigiéndose a Bulesa a comprar un nuevo baúl que se adapte a sus nuevas necesidades.

La fachada de Bulesa era un poco tétrica, los baúles que estaban en exhibición se veían muy simples a simple vista pero muy bien hechos por lo que Harry tenia la creencia de que el dueño tendría una muy buena colección personal, de la cual esperaba muy fervientemente le vendiera uno, así que muy alegremente se adentró en la tienda.

El lugar era igual a como se lo había imaginado Harry, con polvo en los baúles, telaraña en las paredes y un fuerte olor a viejo, se fue adentrando cada vez mas logrando ver una gran cantidad de baúles de todo tipo, pero hubo uno que en particular le había llamado la atención, era de un negro brillante y pulido con marcos en un rojo pasional sorprendente que aunque se encontraba cubierto de polvo se lograba apreciar su hermosura. Harry quedo maravillado, por lo que no oyó cuando se acercaron a el.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo joven?

-¿he? Ha si, discúlpeme, me gustaría llevarme ese baúl por favor

-Es un baúl con siete compartimientos, tiene cocina, biblioteca, laboratorio, una recamara, un cuarto de baño bien equipado, una sala de estar y un cuarto con todo lo necesario para entrenar.

-Perfecto, me lo llevo.

-Serian 6000 galeones joven

-Sí, ¿no podría hacer que solo yo lo pueda abrir?

-Por supuesto que si, corte su dedo y coloquelo aquí- dijo señalando una esmeralda que se encontraba en el centro -Es para que el baúl lo reconozca como su dueño y solo usted pueda abrirlo.

-De acuerdo muchas gracias, ¿tiene un costo adicional?

-No joven, eso ya viene añadido.

-Ok ¿Alguna mochila de uso diario?

-Claro, sígame por aquí por favor, ¿quiere algo en especial?

-Pues…. Me gustaría que se pareciera al baúl.

-La mochila la puedo modificar elija una por favor –dijo mostrándole una vasta colección de todo tipo de mochilas.

-Me gustaría esa por favor –dijo señalando la última mochila de un rincón con dos bolsillos en la parte posterior.

-Por supuesto joven, serian 7200 galeones y 10 kunts.

-Aquí tiene, que pase un lindo día –Dijo Harry reduciendo el baúl y saliendo de la tienda y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Madame Malking.

-Hola, he vuelto ¿Ya esta mi pedido?

-Ya Harry, aquí tienes, son 1000 galeones 35 knuts

-Aquí tiene y muchas gracias -dijo recibiendo las bolsas y guardándolas en su baúl –que pase un lindo día

-Igualmente Harry

De acuerdo, ahora ire a Ollivanders y después a Bücher por todo tipo de libros ya que al parecer en un futuro me harán falta conocimientos, también tengo que ir a comprar los ingredientes en Pozioni y regresar al Caldero Chorreante para cambiarme y dirigirme al ministerio en donde primero haré la demanda contra Dumbledore y después pediré el juicio para Sirius. Iba pensando Harry mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de varitas.

Ollivanders era igual a como la recordaba polvorienta, con poca iluminación y ese cosquilleo en la nuca por la gran cantidad de magia Al fondo logro distinguir al pequeño señor Ollivander con esos pequeños ojos brillantes y esa aura de curiosidad característica de el.

-Hola, buenas tardes, vengo a comprar mi varita señor –dijo Harry viendo directamente a Ollivander que por su expresión es el primero en ubicarlo al llegar

-Harry Potter, es un placer poder conocerlo y permitame, en un momento encontraremos su varita -dijo en un salto de emoción para ir corriendo a encontrar la varita del niño-que-vivió.

Cajas y cajas regadas por el suelo era lo que se podía ver en la tienda de varitas Ollivander con un dueño saltando de alegría por el cliente tan difícil con el que se encontraba y a un Harry Potter completamente cansado y fastidiado de probar tantas varitas pero sin ser capaz de arruinar la alegría del vendedor.

-¿Me pregunto si? -murmuraba Ollivander adentrándose en lo que parecía sus varitas mas viejas por lo polveadas que se encontraban -¿Si, puede que funcione?

-Prueba esta Harry -dijo tendiendo se la con la mirada fija en la varita por lo que no noto la mirada de reconocimiento en Harry al encontrar a su compañera de aventuras

Al momento de tocarla un rayo de luz ilumino a Harry sacando los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts pareciendo normal para Ollivanders pero siendo un gran descubrimiento para Harry, haciéndole recordar lo que eso significaría en un futuro.

\- Es muy curioso señor Potter, esta varita nos muestra que usted llegara a hacer grandes cosas, el señor tenebroso las hizo, terribles si, pero grandiosas.

Harry salio con su varita firmemente agarrada en su mano derecha y dándole la razón a las sabias palabras del señor Ollivanders.

Las siguientes compras fueron mucho mas rápidas de lo que creería Harry dejándole tiempo de sobra para poder ir al Caldero Chorreante.


End file.
